plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 11 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 10 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 12}} Difficulty *Surfer Zombies often appear. *Snorkel Zombies are immune to peas while in water, however, they are not immune to lobbed projectiles. *There are large amounts of Buckethead Zombies, which absorb a large amount of damage. *There are fewer seed slots available because there are pre-selected plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 3 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = None |note7 = Water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 2 3 4 4 2 |note8 = Water reaches 7th column; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie10 = 1 5 2 1 1 4 5 5 |note10 = Second flag; water reaches 5th column |zombie11 = 2 3 4 3 2 4 |note11 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie12 = 3 3 2 2 2 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = |note13 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie14 = |zombie15 = 1 5 3 5 1 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. Use Potato Mines and Magnifying Grasses to kill the first few zombies. *Start planting Bowling Bulbs in the third and fourth columns and Wall-nuts in the fifth columns. Kill Surfer Zombies immediately with Magnifying Grasses. *Repair Wall-nuts if necessary. *During the final wave, use Plant Food on Bowling Bulbs. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (pre-selected) **Boosted Chili Bean **Wall-nut (pre-selected) **Tangle Kelp **Boosted Lily Pad (pre-selected) *Start by planting five Sunflowers on first column. *When zombies show up, plant Lily Pad and Chili bean. *Use Tangle Kelp to kill the Snorkel Zombie. *When the first flag comes, he/she must plant Wall-nut to block the zombies. *Repeat above steps until you win. Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Iceberg Lettuce **Phat Beet **Cherry Bomb (if you have the eighth slot) *Start planting Sunflowers on the first and second column. *When the first two zombies come, plant Phat Beets to deal with them. *Keep planting Phat Beet to deal with Coneheads and Snorkel Zombies. Phat Beets can hit Snorkels when they are still underwater. *When Buckethead Zombie appear, start planting Bowling Bulb. *Surfer Zombies and the ambush "Low Tide!" will appear frequently, but Phat Beets will easily deal with them. *Use Plant Food on Bowling Bulb or Cherry Bomb in emergency. Gallery FR BWB D11.png|First time reward Screenshot 2014-10-18-12-41-51.png| 's strategy BOBWB11.jpg|By BWB 11.png|Done by SOBWB11.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 11 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Surfer Zombie Got Bowling Bulb - Big Wave Beach Day 11 (Ep.397)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants